


Professor Im

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinktober, M/M, Older Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Their little secret.Kinktober prompt day 12:Fingering
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Professor Im

**Author's Note:**

> Yo 800 words make it kinda complicated to reach the plot I want but... I mean it works I'm just picky.

Hyungwon padded down the emptying hall. Students ran to their locker to find the books for next class, while he walked with his head low in the direction of the teacher's lounge. He stood by the door, not wanting to knock with his fellow students watching. But he was already late. Inhaling, Hyungwon stepped up to the door and knocked twice. It took time before one of the elder professors opened the door. She smiled, wrinkled eyes under her glasses.

"Is Professor Im here?"

"I think I saw him, wait a little."

She turned and the silence devoured Hyungwon. He stood awkwardly waiting and all students disappeared. Thankfully.

Professor Im walked through the teacher's lounge like he owned the place. Confident in his steps as he secretly stared at Hyungwon from head to toe. He smiled politely, but Hyungwon felt the mischievous warmth through it.

"Shall we head to my office?"

Hyungwon nodded. But his heart hammered. He was in big trouble.

Changkyun closed his office door, watched as Hyungwon sat on his desk.

"You know you're late?" he stood between Hyungwon's legs and erased the space between them. "I specifically said 1.15 PM, didn't I?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Off with your pants."

Hyungwon scrambled to undress. Professor Im drew back to give him space, then ordered him to turn around while he rummaged in his drawer. Hyungwon leaned over the desk, ass out and on display for his professor.

His professor, Changkyun had worked at the university for three months, a great guy. But Hyungwon knew him from outside. They had met through an app, dated and quitted when both got tired. But then Changkyun showed up as a new teacher in his English class and Hyungwon realized he missed the man. He was magically called in to his English professor's office, and he rode Changkyun in his chair until it had a print of them both.

He was different from their dates, not the careful and nice man, but the strict and punishing professor. It didn't matter.

Changkyun's slick fingers touched his rim, two fingertips pressing down. Hyungwon's breath hitched, subconsciously pushed his hips back.

"What do you think you deserve?"

Hyungwon shuddered, his fingers started pressing through his rim, spreading and pushing.

"Hard, make me scream, cry, fuck-," Hyungwon's back stretched and his legs spread. The fingers now half-way in.

"Hard? Do you deserve it?"

Hyungwon nodded hurried.

Changkyun's fingers spread, building up a slow pace and Hyungwon's arms bucked. He moaned, nails clawing over the desk. The professor came up behind him, his chest against his back. A hand on his stomach holding them together.

"Are you sure, Hyungwon?"

He whined, lilted his head and kissed Changkyun's cheeks for empathy. He chuckled deep in his throat, pushed his fingers a little deeper to lightly touch his prostate. Hyungwon jolted, a choked noise and he pushed against the digits.

"Please."  
Changkyun clicked his tongue and grinned. Dragged his fingers slowly before pushing back. Hyungwon's eyes rolled back, mewls of pleases left him.

"If you want it, then take it."

Professor Im's fingers stopped. Hyungwon rearranged himself before he pushed his hips up and slammed back onto the digits. The lube squelched and splattered on his ass. Moans built up in his throat and he let them all out. Rocking on his professor's fingers while searching for his orgasm, was overwhelming.

Hyungwon arched, found his prostate and the help from Changkyun bending his fingers, he hit it. Again and again. Abusing his prostate harder and harder. God, how he wanted to switch the fingers out with Changkyun's cock. Hard in his pants and bulging the front.

"C-close…" Hyungwon stuttered and drool ran down his chin.

Changkyun held them close, added a third finger and took back the role of finger-fucking him. Quick and sharp, right into his sensitive spot.

"You need to be quiet, Chae," he smirked, bit onto Hyungwon's ear and the younger almost screamed.

He whimpered and rocked against the desk. Bit onto his lip to silence as he was aware of the offices adjacent.

Hyungwon's head dropped, watched his cock bounce and not warn him of the release gushing out. On his stomach and a little on Professor Im's hand.

"Would you like to come over for dinner one day?" Hyungwon panted through the orgasmic state he was in.

Changkyun chuckled, but shook his head. "I've seen how you live. Junk and frozen food. You can come over to me instead, I'll cook."

"Sure," he tried to catch his breath. "I might- might need a minute."

Changkyun laughed and kissed his nape. "You still have a lesson to go before I can take you home."

Hyungwon shook his head this time. "No, take me home. I want to ride," he smirked and caught his lips.


End file.
